Alternativo
by Kurosu-sama
Summary: Igneel no solo crió a Natsu, también a Lucy, una pequeña niña que huyó de su casa.
1. Introducción

La historia es un principio alternativo donde Igneel y Natsu encuentran a una Lucy sola y deciden acogerla con ellos y convertirla en una Dragon Slayer como Natsu. La historia será medianamente corta y, más o menos, se explicará el transcurso de tiempo desde que Lucy es acogida hasta que pasan algunas cosas.

Para aquellos que leen mis otras historias, debo decirles que, seguramente, hoy será actualizada 'Sin Rastro', mañana 'Más Tarde' y el viernes 'El Deseo de Natsu'. Aquellos que lean 'Murmullos de Dragón', disculparme por la tardanza, pero estoy teniendo serios problemas con la continuación.

Nada más, disfruten, lean y comenten si lo desean. ¡Buen día a todos!

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío.

* * *

—¡Padre, padre!

Los gritos de Natsu despertaron al dragón de fuego quien, tranquilamente, intentaba tener la más plácida siesta en aquella calurosa tarde de verano. Su hijo, con los brazos en alto, corría a su alrededor entre gritos alocados y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. El rojizo dragón cerró los ojos una vez más y decidió no hacer caso a su hiperactivo hijo quien, al no obtener respuesta, decidió subir encima de él y golpear su lomo hasta tener la total atención de su padre y poder enseñarle su adquisición. Igneel, intentando poder volver a dormir, apretó los dientes y empezó a echar humo por la nariz muy enfurecido.

El pequeño aprendiz de dragón apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos encima del cuerpo de su padre. Aunque, en pocos segundos, el ingenioso niño sonrió de oreja a oreja y, con fuerza, agarró y tiró de una de las grandes escamas rojizas pertenecientes a la figura de su padre.

Algo adolorido, Igneel se removió en su lecho y gruñó entre dientes hasta que, sin verlo venir, Igneel vio una de sus escamas entre los puntiagudos dientes de su hijo. Un débil gemido de dolor escapó desde las profundidades de su garganta y se levantó sin avisar, provocando la caída de su hijo y la disminución del dolor en su espalda.

Los dorados ojos del ser mágico se fijaron en los del pequeño Natsu quien, atemorizado por la cólera de su padre, se escondía tras unos árboles cercanos. Tras unos minutos de silencio, el pequeño ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda y contempló a su padre quien, sentado en el mismo lugar, esperaba que saliera de su escondite y le explicara qué o quién era el causante de su hiperactividad en una tarde como aquella. Más tranquilo, aunque un poco temeroso, Natsu se acercó a su padre y le obsequió una de sus más radiantes sonrisas.

La cabeza de Igneel se acercó hasta el débil cuerpo del niño de cabellos salmón con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios. Natsu suspiró aliviado y subió sobre su hocico, trepó por su puente nasal y llegó hasta su cabeza, sentándose entre sus dos orejas. Colocó su mano encima de su frente y vislumbró aquello que tanto le había fascinado con la misma sonrisa de antes.

—¡Tenemos que ir a nuestra cueva, padre! —exclamó el pequeño entre palmadas e intentando apresurar al mágico ser bajo él—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Familiarizado con sus infantiles bromas, Igneel decidió acceder a ellas y convertirse en víctima de ésta. Sin mediar palabra con él, el dragón alzó el vuelo y se dirigió lentamente hacia la cueva mientras pensaba cómo debería ser su reacción ante la broma de su hijo. Podría intentar sorprenderse y soltar un rugido, también reír junto a él y decir que había sido una muy buena broma, tal vez enfadarse y hacerle ver que las bromas de mal gusto no eran bien vistas o, a lo mejor, simplemente decirle la verdad y no sorprenderse. No obstante, y como buen padre que era, Igneel sabía que, si se le ocurría decir algo como aquello, Natsu podría pasarse semanas sin mediar palabra buscando una buena broma con la que sorprenderlo, y aquello era muchísimo peor que simular un sentimiento no vivido.

En pocos minutos, padre e hijo llegaron hasta las inmensidades del claro que habitaban y quedaron a escasos pasos de la cueva donde solían pasar todas las noches. Excitado por su descubrimiento, Natsu bajó por el puente de la nariz de su padre —simulando un tobogán— y saltó desde su nariz hasta el suelo. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Natsu giró sobre sus talones y apresuró al rey de las llamas a entrar con él dentro de la húmeda y oscura cueva.

Igneel soltó un suspiró y se adentró a ella detrás de su hijo quien, entre risas, cantaba una canción que él nunca había escuchado ni tampoco enseñado. Aquello sorprendió al dragón. Escasas veces había escuchado cantar a su hijo, mucho menos con aquella intensidad y alegría en su voz. Poco a poco, los olores en la cueva empezarona distorsionarse: no solamente se encontraban su olor, el de Natsu y el de la humedad, también había un cuarto que, por ahora, era desconocido. Tensó su cuerpo, preparándose para un ataque enemigo o un encuentro furtivo con algún otro dragón, pero no fue así.

Los ojos de Igneel se abrieron hasta su límite y observó cómo Natsu corría hacia el pequeño bulto que se escondía tras unas grisáceas rocas. Sonriendo e intentando hablar con suavidad, su hijo se agachó tras las rocas para, momentos después, salir de ellas con una pequeña y asustada niña de su misma edad.

La pequeña, muy asustada por su aparición, se escondió detrás de Natsu sin soltar su mano. Éste, al ver el miedo en la niña, la abrazó amigablemente y susurró su nombre varias veces: Luce. Los cabellos dorados de la menor eran, para el dragón, finos hilos de oro brillante y su olor el más dulce aroma que había llegado a conocer. Se acercó a ella y, con suavidad, acarició la cabeza de la rubia con su hocico. Ante tal amoroso acto, Luce le miró y sonrió entre lágrimas. Fue en aquel momento cuando, el más travieso de los niños, decidió presentarlos y distorsionar la tensión que recorría el lugar.

—Padre, ¡ella es Luce! —exclamó colocando un brazo por encima de sus hombros—. Ha huido de su casa y lleva dos días aquí durmiendo —explicó con seriedad y un atisbo de tristeza al notar el cambio de actitud en la niña—. Trae sus cosas con ella —añadió creyéndolo conveniente—. ¿Podemos quedarnos con ella? ¡A ella le encantaría tener los mismos poderes que tú, padre!

Igneel, al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, miró a Luce quien, acongojada, se encogió entre los brazos del niño de cabellos salmón. La niña, al sentirse observada, alzó la mirada y miró al padre de éste quien, sonriente, intentó mantener conversación con ella:

—¿Y tus padres, pequeña? —preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta clara de su parte.

Luce pareció entristecerse ante la mención de sus padres, llevándose un apretón cariñoso por parte de Natsu y una mirada fraternal por parte de Igneel. Con sus dos manos cerradas en dos puños, Luce las frotó contra sus ojos y secó las lágrimas que se almacenaban en ellos y luchaban por salir. Después de ello, levantó el rostro y se sorbió la nariz disponiéndose a hablar con aquel majestuoso dragón.

—Ellos murieron hace tiempo —contestó con un triste brillo en su mirada—. Spetto-san me dijo que mamá y papá murieron en mismo día, ya que se amaban mucho. Pero que si quería hablar con ellos mirara a las estrellas y les buscara —añadió con una inocente sonrisa—. ¡Pero conmigo están Aquarius-san, Cáncer-san y Caprico-san! —dijo enseñando las llaves doradas que tenía en su poder.

—Magia Estelar —murmuró Igneel impresionado. Muy pocas veces había podido ver llaves doradas ante él, mucho menos una maga estelar que las tuviera en su poder.

—Padre, por favor, ¡quedémonos con ella! —pidió su hijo abrazando a Luce y sin dejar de fruncir su ceño—. ¡No tiene a nadie y la están persiguiendo para quedarse con sus llaves! —explicó entre dientes, enfadado al ver a su nueva amiga en peligro—. ¡No podemos dejarla sola!

El dragón cerró sus grandes ojos y pensó durante un par de minutos la situación que se presentaba ante él. Si bien aquella niña había sido separada de sus padres y se encontraba en peligro, no perdía absolutamente nada por convertirla en su hija. Además, su pequeño hijo parecía totalmente a favor de ello. Hasta se lo pedía de manera educada y con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar la más oscura noche. Entonces, ¿cómo un dragón como él podría decir 'no' a ése par de pequeños magos?

Decidido, Igneel bajó la cabeza y posó su hocico delante de la figura de Luce. La aludida, al sentir el tacto de la escamosa piel contra la suya, se sorprendió y dejó, a causa de la sorpresa, que un gemido saliera de las profundidades de su garganta.

Al escucharla, Natsu la abrazó más fuerte y rió con ella, llevándose un coscorrón por, según Luce, reírse de ella y sus miedos. Dolorido, Natsu se llevó su mano libre hasta la cabeza y la acarició suavemente con rastros de lágrimas en los bordes de sus dos grandes e iluminados ojos jade.

Tras aquella infantil, pero cómica escena, Natsu se separó de Luce y subió encima del hocico de su padre para, instantes después, estirar una mano hacia Luce y pedirle que subiera con él. La rubia niña asintió frenéticamente y corrió a buscar sus pertenencias tras las grandes rocas. Junto a su rosa mochila y un viejo abrigo, Luce entrelazó su mano entre la de Natsu y subió. Sin soltar su mano, Natsu la guió hasta quedar encima de la cabeza de su padre, después de trepar el largo puente de su nariz.

Durante el trayecto, Luce soltó algún que otro grito de terror al nunca haber sobrevolado Magnolia encima de un dragón. Natsu, como era de esperar, volvió a burlarse de ella ganándose, de nuevo, varios golpes de su parte.

Igneel, por su parte, reía al verlos pelear. Sin embargo, durante el trayecto, Natsu e Igneel aprendieron muchísimas cosas sobre Luce. La niña poseía una increíble pasión por la lectura y la escritura, también por sus únicos tres espíritus estelares y, además, decía desear convertirse en una importante maga estelar y pertenecer al gremio más famoso de Magnolia: Fairy Tail.

—¡Es el mejor gremio que existe en Magnolia! —exclamó llevándose las manos a las mejillas—. ¡Allí se encuentran los magos más fuertes de la ciudad! Y dicen que su maestra es de las más importantes que nunca han existido. ¡Dicen que su espíritu protege el gremio y a sus componentes de todo poder maligno que intente dañarlos! —explicó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Padre, yo también quiero ser un mago de Fairy Tail! —dijo Natsu ante las palabras de la blonda—. ¡Yo, Luce y tú seremos el equipo más fuerte que haya existido nunca! —rió acompañado por la pequeña.

E Igneel suspiró. ¡En qué lío se había metido aceptando a una nueva hija!


	2. Capítulo I

Siento la tardanza, pero la escuela es tortuosa. Espero que les guste el capítulo y disfruten de la lectura. Gracias y buen día.

* * *

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

—Ésta es Acuario, una sirena muy malhumorada que siempre reguñe y grita como loca —explicó Luce siendo el centro de atención de un embobado Natsu. El pequeño pelirosa asentía ante sus palabras y miraba las llaves con cierto brillo en sus ojos—. Dice que se comporta así conmigo para llegar a ser más fuerte que mamá, pero yo creo que lo dice para no aceptar que es una gritona —masculló Luce con un tono indiferente.

Al escuchar que aquel espíritu era una sirena, Natsu pensó inmediatamente en pescados y comida. Un pequeño hilo de saliva se escurrió entre sus labios y Luce le regaló una mueca de repugnancia al notarlo. Aún absorto en sus pensamientos, Natsu no se percató de ello, por lo que siguió pensando de cuántas maneras diferentes podía degustar a una sirena: con salsa de carne, entre dos gruesos trozos de pan, con un poco de carne en su salsa, totalmente carbonizada, cruda… De todas maneras le parecía igual de apetitosa.

—¡Una sirena! —gritó al volver a la realidad, asustando a Luce quien había acercado su rostro al suyo quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Al contemplar su amplia sonrisa, la pequeña rubia sintió unas irremediables ganas de devolverle la sonrisa, así que lo hizo. Él, por su parte, no dejó de sonreír—. ¡Qué guay! —gritó por segunda vez y picó de palmas.

Luce sonrió risueña ante las palabras de su nuevo amigo. Miró las llaves por unos instantes y aumentó la curva en sus labios progresivamente. La sensación que Natsu le transmitía era cálida y desconocida para ella: se sentía aceptada, se sentía como en casa. Pasó el dorso de sus pequeñas manos por encima de sus ojos e intentó no empezar a llorar sin razón en el lomo del señor Igneel. No quería que Natsu creyera que era una llorona o que Igneel se enfadara como su padre lo hacía cada vez que la escuchaba sollozar en su habitación. Se sorbió la nariz y volvió a coger las llaves doradas que había dejado encima de su falda.

A su lado, Natsu no se había percatado de los cambios de actitud de su amiga, se encontraba demasiado ocupado imaginando qué otro tipo de espíritus le enseñaría. No obstante, y al ver como frotaba repentinamente sus ojos con fuerza, Natsu supo que algo andaba mal, pero no quiso preguntar. Según su padre, era mejor dejar que las personas te explicaran qué les ocurría o qué les revolvía las tripas. Como cuando comías demasiado o algo no te sentaba del todo bien.

Bajo los dos pequeños, Igneel pudo oler el escaso olor salino que impregnó los ojos marrones de la pequeña Luce. Si bien el dragón había decidido no llamar su atención, él sabía que la pequeña escondía algo. Sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle todas las dudas que acechaban su mente.

Ajena a los pensamientos de los dos hombres, Luce jugueteó con sus llaves de nuevo y llamó la atención de su rosado amigo. Él, al escuchar su nombre, asintió frenéticamente y miró fijamente los dorados metales entre los blanquecinos y delgados dedos de la rubia. Alegremente, la joven siguió su explicación sin perder el brillo en sus grandes pupilas.

—Éste es Cáncer —presentó alzando la llave—, un hombre cangrejo —concretó haciendo que las tripas de Natsu volvieran a rugir como lo haría el mismísimo Igneel en medio de una batalla—. ¡Tiene muchos brazos! —rió alzando los brazos hacia sus lados y haciendo que Natsu riese junto a ella—. Y sabe arreglarte el cabello de la manera que tú quieras: puede peinarlo, cortarlo, lavarlo o añadirle los adornos que tú elijas en el lugar que quieras —argumentó, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

En aquellos momentos, los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron y Luce se carcajeó aún más fuerte. Natsu apretó sus manos en dos tensos puños y desvió su mirada a todas direcciones, buscando algo que ni Luce ni Igneel parecían conocer. Totalmente enérgico, el pequeño soltó una aguda onomatopeya y picó de manos varias veces seguidas sin pausa.

—¡Podría hacerme una cresta gigante! —gritó como loco sin dejar de señalarse el pelo con ambas manos.

Luce sonrió y le dijo que, cuando tuviera oportunidad, entrenaría duramente para poder invocar a Cáncer. Así, dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, podría hacerle la cresta que tanto ansiaba tener. Un divertido Igneel decidió entrar en la conversación y argumentó que, si así podía ser, a él tampoco le vendría mal un pequeño corte de pelo. Las carcajadas aparecieron en el momento en que, con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados, Natsu gritó a su padre que él no podría ser peinado, simplemente, porque no tenía pelo.

—Éste es Capricornio —presentó a su tercera llave en un tono demasiado bajo, dándole a entender a ambos hombre que, ésa llave, era importante o tenía algo muy especial—, ¡ésta es la llave que un señor ha intentado robarme durante mi huída! —avisó colocando una mano encima de sus labios. Luce tenía miedo de ser descubierto, mucho más de que, el hombre en cuestión, se encontrara cerca y pudiera escucharla. Natsu frunció el ceño y prestó atención a aquella llave. A aquella, a su parecer, fuerte llave—. Es una cabra que va trajeada y nunca se quita las gafas de Sol que lleva puestas —describió con orgullo. Emocionada de poder decir que ella tenía en su poder a uno de los espíritus más fuertes del zodíaco—. ¡Hace luchas cuerpo a cuerpo impresionantes! —sonrió al recordarle durante uno de sus entrenamientos en aquellos tiempos en que, su querida madre, aún tenía la suficiente fuerza para invocarles.

A su lado, Natsu alzó el puño y enseñó sus pequeños colmillos. Con una mirada desafiantes en sus ojos y cierta arrogancia impregnada en su cara, el hijo del dragón de fuego Igneel, volvió a mirar a su amiga y gritó lo que, con impaciencia, su padre esperaba escuchar. El dragón suspiró, ¡qué hijo más problemático le había salido!

—¡Quiero luchar con él! —pidió.

Luce decidió no hacer caso de sus peticiones y seguir con su última descripción. Él era su última llave, pero no menos importante para ella. Tauro era un chico muy fuerte.

—Éste es Tauro —carraspeó Luce captando la atención de Natsu—, un toro súper grande que siempre va acompañado por una hacha —dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba tal objeto—. ¡Dice que soy la niña más guapa que ha visto nunca y que de mayor seré mucho más hermosa! —se sonrojó al recordar sus palabras—. Suele sacar humo por la nariz cuando ve a mujeres bonitas por la calle —murmuró con inseguridad.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos y dibujó una mueca de insatisfacción en sus labios para desviar la mirada un tanto molesto. Luce, quien ya había guardado sus llaves en un pequeño bolso azulado que llevaba, le observó inquieta y se acercó a él con curiosidad. Sus rostro, a centímetros de distancia, se observaron fijamente con diferentes sentimientos encontrados. En silencio, Igneel esperaba saber cuál había sido el detonante para el repentino cambio de actitud de su hijo.

—Hum —gruñó Natsu al sentir la cercanía entre Luce y él.

Al escucharle, Luce se llevó una mano al pecho. ¿Le había hecho enfadar? ¿La rechazaría de la misma forma que su padre? ¿Sería una molestia para ellos como lo había sido desde la muerte de su madre? Asustada, Luce se mordió el labio y tragó duro.

—¿Qué pasa, Natsu-san? —preguntó alzando con inseguridad su mirada.

Antes de contestar, Natsu la observó de reojo.

—No me gusta el toro, es un pervertido —alegó cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia otra dirección—. Además, ¡no tienes pechos! —señaló sin educación—. Eso hace fea a una mujer —añadió sin pensar en las consecuencias que su acto acarrearía.

Una pequeña vena apareció en la frente de Luce quien, al escucharle, no pudo evitar agachar la mirada y morderse el labio inferior con fuerza. Su cuerpo tembló, sus manos se cerraron en dos apretados puños y Natsu, frente a ella, la observó con curiosidad.

Antes de poder decirle nada, Luce le había propinado un doloroso golpe que le había hecho retorcerse de dolor. Igneel quien había escuchado todos, se echó a reír.

—¡Eres un maleducado! —exclamó Luce roja de la molestia.

—¡Itai! —se quejó Natsu acariciando la zona golpeada.

Los papeles se invirtieron. Ahora, era Luce quién se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados y Natsu quién se encontraba asustado y miedoso de ser rechazado por su primera mejor amiga. Temeroso, Natsu susurró su nombre, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

—Hmpf —se limitó a contestar Luce sin mirarle.

Resignado, Natsu suspiró y volvió a sentarse correctamente a su lado.

—Hey, Luce —la llamó queriendo cambiar de tema—, cuando seamos mayores y nos unamos a Fairy Tail —sonrió imaginando todas las aventuras que los tres podrían hacer juntos junto a los demás magos del gremio más fuerte de Fiore—, ¿estarás conmigo siempre? —cuestionó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Emocionada por sentirse finalmente aceptada por ellos, Luce asintió.

—¡Sí! —respondió apretando sus manos contra su pecho.

* * *

En estos momentos, me encuentro haciendo una historia SasuHina. ¿Alguien ve o lee 'Naruto'? Tengo ciertas dudas que me gustaría resolver para poder seguir el fic.


	3. Capítulo II

¡Aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo de la historia!

Espero que les siga gustando y, bueno, las cosas empezarán a ponerse algo más aventureras a partir de ahora. Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es época de exámenes en mi país y será complicado subir capítulos éste mes y el siguiente. Así que he decidido subirlo hoy e intentar adelantar actualizaciones y compensar.

Sólo cabe decir que acepto solicitudes de cualquiera de los animes que he mencionado en mi perfil. Así que, si desean pedir alguna cosa, háganlo por PM o comentario.

Buen día y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Fairy Tail no es mío

* * *

La voz de Igneel resonó por el lugar cuando éste les anunció de su llegada. Natsu y Luce corrieron hacia el borde derecho del cuerpo del rojizo dragón para poder ver el paisaje bajo sus pies. Impresionada, Luce soltó un grito ahogado lleno de emoción. ¡Aquel lugar era hermoso! Grandes prados verdes se extendían por el lugar y pequeños puntos de colores los pintaban con delicadeza.

Lentamente, el cuerpo de Igneel se aproximó al suelo y sus grandes alas levantaron una fuerte ráfaga de aire que abrazó las tres figuras del lugar. Luce tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para que ningún pequeño objeto entrara en ellos. Por su parte, Natsu se dejó caer de espaldas contra el lomo escamoso de su padre y rió divertido al sentir las cosquillas que el viento le proporcionaba.

Cuando todo volvió a quedar en su sitio, Igneel encontró el momento oportuno para hacer saber a su hijo y a su nueva hija de que, por fin, ya habían llegado a casa sanos y salvos.

—Niños, ya hemos llegado —hizo saber a los chavales.

Luce, quien bajó del cuerpo del dragón con la ayuda de Natsu, examinó el lugar sin perderse ningún detalle. Los grandes prados verdes, las hermosas flores que nacían en cada uno de sus rincones, el puro aire que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, las caricias que los rayos del astro solar le proporcionaban y los suaves cantares de las aves y los insectos... Todo era nuevo y maravilloso para la blonda.

¡Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo gracias a Natsu y a su padre!

—¿Aquí es dónde vives con Igneel-sama? —preguntó llena de asombro.

Natsu, quién se encontraba persiguiendo a una anaranjada mariposa, asintió ante las palabras de su amiga y consiguió, gracias a su testarudez, atrapar la hermosa mariposa entre sus manos.

Con delicadeza, el pequeño se acercó a su amiga y le mostró su hallazgo. Con agilidad, la mariposa logró escapar de la jaula y sobrevolar sus cabezas para, después, quedar reposada en el hombro de la nueva inquilina.

A verlo, Natsu sonrió.

—¡Sí! —dijo cogiendo su mano y corriendo hacia su padre—. ¡Y también entrenamos! —comentó.

La ancha sombra de Igneel se posó encima de los dos niños. Sonrientes, ambos levantaron el rostro y le observaron sin mencionar absolutamente nada, esperando saber qué era lo que el gran ser mágico quería transmitirles o a qué nuevo lugar quería guiarles. No obstante, y con una tranquila carcajada, Igneel revolvió los dos cabellos con una de sus garras e hizo que los chicos rieran con comodidad. Finalmente, y como siempre ocurría, Igneel reía con ellos.

—Natsu, ¿sabes qué hora es? —preguntó alzando una de sus casi inexistentes cejas—. La pequeña Luce debe estar hambrienta —concluyó el rojizo ser al escuchar las tripas de la muchacha rugir tímidamente. En pocos segundos, Lucy se sonrojó furtivamente. Por su lado, Natsu seguía sin entender cuál había sido su fallo. Ciertamente molesto, Igneel suspiró sonoramente—. ¿Le has preguntado si ha comido? —interrogó con un atisbo de cansancio en su voz.

—Tienes razón, papá —asumió con vergüenza. ¡Había metido la pata hasta el fondo! Algo sonrojado, Natsu se rascó la nuca y prosiguió—: Luce, ¿has comido hoy?

Más roja que él, Lucy jugueteó con sus dedos y apretó los labios.

—Yo… —susurró cohibida—. Se me acabaron las reservas de galletas ayer al mediodía —dijo.

—¿Llevas sin comer desde anoche? —indagó el dragón.

Más roja que antes y a punto de echar humo por la cabeza, Lucy cogió aire y decidió contestar a su nuevo padre.

—Eso creo —asintió.

—En ése caso —habló Igneel—, Luce, sígueme —pidió caminando ante ellos.

La aludida suspiró aliviada. ¡Creía que Igneel la reñiría por no haber comido ni haberle informado sobre ello!

Su padre siempre se enfadaba con ella por cosas como éstas ya que, normalmente, Luce siempre olvidaba comer por culpa de los libros o las interesantísimas clases de magia que impartía durante todas las mañanas. Por ello, que él no hubiera gritado o le hubiera dicho lo despistada e irresponsable que era, simplemente, hacia que Luce fuera más y más feliz junto a ellos.

Al ser el lugar completamente desconocido para ella y, además, no saber a dónde se dirigían, Luce quiso saber el destino que habían tomado. Así que, sin miedo ni incomodidades, Luce preguntó a Igneel sobre éste:

—¿A dónde vamos, Igneel-sama?

A pocos centímetros de ella, Natsu se llevó las manos a los labios y aguantó una irrefrenable risa. Con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas recién infladas y muy molesta con su actitud, Luce se cruzó de brazos y le observó desafiante. ¡Natsu parecía querer recibir sus golpes a todas horas!

—Puff —rió por segunda vez—. ¿Igneel-sama? —repitió entre sonoras carcajadas—. ¡Tienes que llamarle papá! —informó el muchacho de cabellos salmón con una radiante sonrisa que sorprendió a la blonda—. Ahora somos una familia, Luce.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Luce había sentido que pertenecía a una familia? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Luce había sentido que tenía una familia a su lado? Si Natsu no hubiera entrelazado su mano alrededor de la suya sin preguntar, Luce hubiera empezado a llorar a causa de la emoción que sus palabras habían causado en ella y Natsu hubiera gritado que era una llorona.

—¡Bien! —exclamó totalmente animada—. ¿A dónde vamos, papá? —volvió a preguntar siguiendo las peticiones de su amigo.

Igneel no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a la linda Luce llamarle 'papá'.

—Al río donde siempre pescamos —respondió con suavidad—. Mientras yo duermo durante unas horas, Natsu podrá enseñarte a pescar con mi caña —añadió.

Natsu saltó con alegría y le explicó a Luce todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la pesca, los instrumentos que usaban y cómo debía de usarlos una vez llegarán al río.

Para la chica, todo ésto era algo poco cotidiano, algo que nunca había experimentado. No obstante, y con el corazón en la mano, Luce se sentía como uno de sus tantos protagonistas favoritos en sus tantos libros de aventuras. En aquellos instantes, Luce se sentía como una inexperta exploradora en una frondosa selva habitada por vegetación y animales, pero no por el hombre. ¡Ni tan siquiera los trenes de su padre habían llegado hasta allí!

Al acabar de escuchar la explicación de su amigo, Luce se llevó las manos a la espalda y allí las entrelazó. Nerviosa, miró al dragón de reojo y cogió aire para darse ánimos a sí misma.

—Papá, Natsu —habló entrecortada y con los mofletes ligeramente maquillados de un rojizo color—, ¿puedo cantar una canción hasta que lleguemos? —negoció.

Conmovido por la timidez que desprendía, Igneel asintió y dejó una estelada de humo que salió de sus fosas nasales con ello.

—Claro, yo también quiero oírla —se apresuró a contestar.

—Mamá me la enseñó —articuló aclarándose la garganta—, ¡pero yo la acabo de modificar! —agregó con el pecho inflado de orgullo propio.

El mayor de los niños curioseó un poco más.

—¿Cómo se llama la canción, Luce?

Luce se llevó las manos a la barbilla y observó el cielo durante unos segundos, buscando un buen título para su modificada canción. Cuando dio con él, picó de manos y lo grito a los cuatro vientos:

—El dragón Igneel!

Al reconocer el nombre de su padre en el título, Natsu se mostró más ansioso por conocer el contenido de la canción.

—¡Cántala, cántala, cántala! —exigió dando pequeños saltos en su andar.

Luce alzó el rostro y cerró los ojos para, así, poder cantar con más cuidado y no olvidarse de ninguna de las nuevas modificaciones. Lentamente, y haciendo que sus dos compañeros tarareasen junto a ella la melodía, Luce cantó la canción.

—Igneel, el dragón, vuela por el cielo. Su aliento de fuego derrite hasta el hielo —empezó a cantar—. Igneel, el dragón, tiene fuertes garras; si se lo propone dobla el hierro en barras. Igneel, el dragón, tiene cola en punta, y con ella da golpes y también apunta —El rojizo dragón sonrió orgulloso de escucharse protagonista en una canción infantil y cantada por su hija—. Igneel, el dragón, vive en una torre: en su pieza juega, salta, baila y corre. Igneel, el dragón, anda por la noche; bate sus dos alas a troche y a moche —A su lado, Natsu picó de manos en un intento de seguir la melodía de la canción—. Igneel, el dragón, vuelve de mañana; se acuesta en su cama, cierra la ventana. Igneel, el dragón, sueña con dragones que son, como él, dragones comilones.

—¡Ahora conmigo, Luce! —pidió Natsu pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros femeninos.

Más alegre que nunca, Luce le devolvió el gesto al pequeño apegándose más a él.

—De acuerdo —tranquilizó al muchacho—. Un, dos, tres… —guió a su compañero para que, como ella, siguiera correctamente el tempo de la canción.

En silencio, Igneel siguió caminando a su lado sin comentar absolutamente nada. Sus dos hijos se veían rebosantes de felicidad, juntados por una conexión inexplicable y cantando sin miedo a nada. "Ha sido buena idea el traerte con nosotros, pequeña Luce", pensó el dragón mirando al frente y escuchando su canción por tercera vez. Ahora, sólo cantada por un torpe Natsu que no recordaba correctamente la letra y acababa cantando incoherencias que hacia reír a la niña. "Así, cuando marché, Natsu no estará sólo", rememoró antes de unirse a sus hijos y cantar junto a ellos su canción.

* * *

La canción no es mía. Se trata de una canción de cuna popular.


End file.
